AL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Songfic; ¿qué tal si la imaginación no traicionara a Candy después de todo, y Anthony sí hubiera estado en el Mauritania... en otro plano?


**Para mayores de 18 años, pueden conseguir mis otros trabajos D E L I R I O y DECIR ADIOS, pueden accesarlos buscando en la categoría M aquí en fanfiction. Gracias por su apoyo**

**AL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS**

Por Astrid Ortiz(Eiffel)

_CANDY CANDY_ es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976.

_AL FINAL DEL ARCOIRIS_, escrita e interpretada por Ricardo Montaner

La niebla se había apoderado del océano, pero el Mauritania continuaba zurcando los mares como estaba trazado. Era el primero de enero de 1913, y la llegada del nuevo año era un motivo de alegría y optimismo para algunos, y de nostalgia y desesperanza para otros; pero en el Mauritania, todos los pasajeros se conglomeraban en un mismo festejo, ya fuera para celebrar los nuevos tiempos como para lamentarse sobre el pasado. Era tal el regocijo y espíritu festivo que permeaba en el gran salón comedor, que la cubierta del barco estaba prácticamente desierta, y de no haber sido así, no habría sido posible permanecer allí mucho tiempo de todos modos, no sólo por el frío invernal que arropaba la noche, sino también por la capa de neblina que dificultaba apreciar más el reflejo de la luna sobre el Atlántico; y tal vez, sólo tal vez, fue por esta razón que ninguno de los pasajeros había advertido un incesante movimiento sobre una de las oscuras e imperceptibles nubes…

_**Aquí no corre el tiempo tras la prisa**_

_**Jamás se ven pasar las mismas golondrinas**_

_**Aquí no sale el sol, pues no se oculta**_

_**Quisiera estar contigo… hoy hay neblina**_

Anthony Brower nunca había sido un chico impaciente, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra; pero ahora que sobrevolaba los mares en su primer paseo nocturno, no pudo evitar guardar sus alas un momento y posarse sobre una de las nubes. Más abajo, y cortando con frío acero las olas que salían a su paso, un barco casi tan poderoso como lo había sido el Titanic un año antes, se adueñaba del entorno oceánico, y Anthony sabía que dentro del navío se encontraba la rosa blanca con la que había soñado formar una familia. No era la primera vez que la frecuentaba desde este nuevo plano en donde se encontraba, y en ocasiones la visitaba en sueños, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo pues la dulce Candy se asustaba con cada imagen presentada ante sus ojos, interpretando la experiencia como un episodio de tristeza alimentado por ella misma. Desde entonces, Anthony había tenido que conformarse con observarla a lo lejos, con sus alas estáticas en el aire para evitar que un repentino movimiento de éstas se escuchara en el mundo de los vivos.

Estaba a gusto en su nuevo hogar, donde no existía tal cosa como el tiempo, y el sol siempre resplandecía sobre él, aunque debajo de él otro cielo se tiñera de azul medianoche. Nunca estaba aburrido, pues miles de pájaros no antes vistos revoloteaban casi a la misma velocidad que él, y jamás se cansaba, por lo que siempre contaba con el tiempo para volar hacia la tierra y velar por los suyos, incluyéndola a ella, a Candy… y por primera vez desde la tarde en que su alma se había desprendido de su cuerpo físico, tuvo deseos de estar más cerca de la rubia, pues estaba muy preocupado por ella, por su bienestar emocional… ¡era muy joven para sufrir de esa manera! Abandonando la placidez y comodidad de la nube, extendió sus grandes alas, y con sigilo descendió en un diestro vuelo hasta casi aterrizar en la cubierta del barco. ¿Dónde estaba Candy, y cómo haría para entrar a la parte interior sin que el sonido de las alas traspasara las barreras de lo intangible y espantara a los pasajeros? No quería avisarle por medio de un doloroso recuerdo, pues ello desencadenaría una reacción adversa como, por ejemplo, que ella saliera corriendo a encerrarse en su camarote, o que del susto cayera al fondo del mar. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, invocando al Creador para que lo iluminara con una solución; mas no necesitó estrategia alguna, pues como si hubiera acudido al silencioso llamado de su corazón, Candice White Andley se encontraba ahora en cubierta.

Bajo un letargo inducido por el vino-no acostumbraba a ingerir alcohol ni tan siquiera con fines medicinales-una muchacha rubia, cuyo cabello suelto estaba marcado por las ondas producidas por el uso constante de coletas, hacía su aparición, como si se tratara de una visión fuera de lo real. 'Qué bruma', pensó la joven en silencio, 'Hace frío, y la niebla está cada vez más espesa…' El clima estaba tan helado que el vestido de vuelo que llevaba puesto no la protegía lo suficiente, por lo que sujetó con fuerza el chal que llevaba consigo; pero a pesar de la pesada niebla, y del estupor que aún sentía gracias a la inocente copa de vino que había tomado, era una noche muy hermosa, y se aproximó al borde para examinar el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar, si la neblina así lo permitía. Aún estaba apesadumbrada por la partida de Anthony, pero a diferencia de otros días, se respiraba un aire de cambio, tal vez por el efecto del vino, y se respiraba una tranquilidad como no la había sentido desde que viera a Anthony por última vez. Se sintió culpable precisamente por no sentirse culpable, a lo que recurrió a pensamientos más alegres: 'Stear y Archie estarán esperándome en Inglaterra', recordó con optimismo, en referencia al país que lo acogería de ahora en adelante, 'Siempre seré muy feliz cuando esté con ellos.'

Aunque ella no había emitido ninguna palabra, Anthony podía leer sus pensamientos, como parte de sus nuevas labores en el cielo. Al principio estaba un tanto incómodo al sentir que escudriñaba el dolor ajeno, mas luego se dio cuenta que podía hacer uso de sus dones para aliviar la pena de los demás, y hacer una gran diferencia en sus vidas, incluso en la de Candy, quien siempre tocaba las almas de cuantos la conocían. En esta ocasión, pudo percibir, en algún rincón oculto del corazón de la chica, un deseo dormido de iniciar una nueva vida; pero por otro lado, sostenía una lucha constante con sus recuerdos, recuerdos de él, y de lo mucho que había significado para ella. Arriesgándose a ser descubierto por el roce de sus alas con el viento, flotó en el aire hasta casi tocar por el hombro a la joven de lindas pecas; pero su movimiento había sido tan brusco que el chal que Candy llevaba puesto cayó al suelo. "¡Oh!", exclamó ella, inclinándose a recoger la pieza… y fue entonces cuando el Todopoderoso intervino, lanzando la estola lo más lejos posible, y cuando Candy se agachó a recogerla, pudo ver a un joven quien, de espaldas a ella, miraba ausente la profundidad del mar. '¡Hay alguien!', exclamó ella para sus adentros.

_**No tengo que gritar para que escuches, **_

_**Ni tocarte la cara para que me sientas**_

Anthony, quien no pudo evitar cuestionarse por qué el Angel Mayor había desviado el chal de su curso, siguió la dirección de la mirada de Candy, hasta que al fin lo vio, un chico de más o menos la misma edad que él, que permanecía cabizbajo y pensativo, inmune al frío del exterior. 'Está triste', dedujo con rapidez, aunque el corazón que ahora analizaba estaba revestido de orgullo y resentimiento. 'No es más que una capa de apariencias… ha sufrido demasiado.' De repente, descubrió algo que no debió haberlo tomado tan de sorpresa, pues sabía que llegaría el momento de que esto pasara: de alguna u otra forma, Dios quería dirigir a Candy hacia ese muchacho, _y que él estuviera allí mientras eso sucediera_. ¿Pero por qué, si en el tiempo que llevaba disfrutando de la Morada Suprema, había mostrado ser un buen aprendiz… acaso quería poner a prueba su resistencia? 'No lo cuestiones', se reprendió, aunque la angustia arropó hasta el último extremo de sus alas. 'Acataré Su Voluntad, pues todo ocurre para bien…' Sin saber si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto, hizo uso de las más recientes imágenes que conservaba Candy de él, y al cabo de un par de segundos, se había interpuesto entre Candy y el muchacho desconocido. Quien hubiera estado al pendiente de lo ocurrido, habría pensado que estaba obstaculizando el paso para impedir que Candy y el extraño muchacho se encontraran, pero no era quién para desafiar la voluntad del Señor, y aunque este momento era claramente el comienzo de una larga y dolorosa despedida de amor, hizo lo que le correspondía hacer: situándose justo detrás del otro joven, se volteó, y por sólo un instante, sonrió a Candy como siempre lo había hecho, con seguridad y paz… justo lo que ella le había hecho sentir desde que la conoció. 'Aquí estamos, Candy', dijo con la mente, y volvió a incorporarse, dando paso a que ella diera un paso más allá con el otro viajero.

'¡Anthony!' Candy no lograba hacer que las palabras brotaran de su boca, pues ella no se atrevía ni a respirar. 'Es igual a Anthony, pero seguro que va a desaparecer en cualquier momento…'

_**Si me notas perdida la mirada**_

_**Es que ahora te miro con el alma**_

Un nuevo recuerdo, esta vez de un risueño joven Brower, volvió a figurar en su pensamiento, para beneplácito de Anthony, quien había hallado una nueva imagen con la que se presentaría a los ojos de su amada amiga. '¿Es esto lo que quiero en realidad… que ella me olvide?', se preguntó, '¿O mejor la ayudo a sanar su alma?' De cualquier manera, Dios había propuesto que ella debía subsanar sus heridas, y que él debía abrir el camino para tal recuperación; pero si una cosa tenía clara, era que nunca más, ¡nunca más!, quería verla tan triste, y si en manos de él estaba el apartarse un poco con el riesgo de que ella no lo viera más con ojos de enamorada, valía la pena este último acto de bondad para ella. 'Vamos, Candy, camina', ordenó en silencio, 'No temas, yo velaré que nada malo te pase…'

Incapaz de moverse, Candy no sabía si quedarse inmóvil sobre la cubierta, o mejor aún, regresar al interior del barco y olvidar lo que había pasado, mas no se atrevía a dar un paso adelante… ¿qué tal si no era él… qué debía hacer entonces? Si no era Anthony, entonces se vería en aprietos, pues de seguro el otro sujeto la confrontaría preguntándole por qué ella no dejaba de observarlo, acusándola de invadir su privacidad. Sin embargo, una fuerza mayor impedía que se moviera de donde estaba, como si un nuevo episodio estuviera a la espera de sus próximos pasos… e incluso podía asegurar que Anthony la miraba desde el cielo, urgiéndole seguir hacia adelante. Su miedo dio paso a la curiosidad, y sintió remordimiento por haber comenzado a descartar la idea de que el muchacho oculto tras la niebla era el adorable cultivador de rosas.

_**Te esperaré en la última página del libro**_

_**A media tarde, urgente de cariño**_

_**Te esperaré en la altura sublime del silencio**_

_**Para hacer el amor en una nube al final del arcoiris**_

Al verla, él contuvo los deseos de empujarla hacia adelante con sus alas, y aunque se sentía halagado y conmovido al ver que la rubia no lo había olvidado, debía ayudarla a salir de su caparazón, y a estas alturas ya no le quedaba duda de que ella siempre lo tendría presente, no como su esposa como él hubiera querido, pero ella era demasiado joven para estar sola, y merecía la compañía de alguien más, además de sus amigos. Siempre había deseado lo mejor para ella, y a partir de ahora, lo mejor para ella estaba a punto de dar comienzo… sin él. Llegaría un día en que el libro de la vida de Candice White Andley cerraría con una última página resumiendo lo que había sido de ella junto a todos sus amigos, y en esa última página estaría él. Ya no importaba esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para reunirse con ella más allá de las nubes, en un portal supremo donde las rosas mejor cuidadas por él en la propiedad Andley palidecían al lado de las de su nuevo jardín… un sendero de rosas que conducía a un puente hecho de nubes, y sobre la última de éstas, un arcoiris que ascendía como un camino al portal del Padre Celestial. Cuando era un niño, había soñado con ese lugar, y más tarde, luego que conociera a Candy, había tenido la más absurda fantasía de llevarla a esa última nube, la nube al comienzo-o final- del arcoiris, y juntos conocer aquellas formas de amor que tanto había oído mencionar, y que él aún no había vivido en carne propia. Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual aún continuaba en el Mauritania, y regresó al presente de Candy, quien ahora ponía en tela de juicio su capacidad para razonar. Anthony estaba muerto, ¡de ninguna manera podía ser ese chico que estaba a sólo unos centímetros de ella! La niebla era traicionera, y hasta un poco cruel, para nublar su vista lo suficiente para engañar sus sentidos. Consideró que era oportuno girar sobre sus talones y salir de allí, pero su cuerpo no recibía el mensaje que había dado su sentido común; y cuando resolvió ser más fuerte y darle la espalda al chico desconocido, otra imagen de Anthony empañó su visión.

_**No tienes que seguir estando triste**_

_**Sólo me puse alas y me fui volando a las estrellas**_

La única razón por la que Anthony se había molestado por su muerte era la certeza de no poder estar más con Candy en la vida terrenal; exceptuando ese detalle, él estaba tranquilo a pesar de su trágico final aquella tarde de caza, tal y como había anticipado a la linda rubia durante la hermosa tarde de paseo que habían compartido. ¡Qué buenos momentos, aunque pocos, habían tenido juntos! Trató de configurar la mejor estampa posible de sus días al lado de ella en Lakewood, y sólo una había sido la más adecuada para mostrarse tal cual quería que Candy lo recordara… la de un caballo blanco galopando a toda velocidad, montado por un adolescente que adoraba cultivar rosas, y frente a él, una jovencita con colas de caballo cuya risa era más musical que las notas emitidas por el piano de la mansión Andley. Vio la agitación en los ojos esmeralda de Candy, quien casi gritó en silencio, '¡Oh, es imposible!', por lo que supo que ella había distinguido el caballo en la niebla; y no queriendo prolongar más la aflicción de su adorada, buscó resumir, en breves, pero memorables palabras, lo que sería el inicio de su despedida. "Candy", comenzó, "sé que piensas que la voz que ahora escuchas es la de tu conciencia, y que todo cuanto has visto esta noche sólo es producto de tu imaginación, pero es el único medio por el cual puedo decirte lo que siento sin que te cause un dolor mayor…"

Ella continuaba sin habla ni movimiento, con la mirada aún fija en el muchacho que aún permanecía en cubierta… al menos era una buena señal de que la imagen de ambos sobre el caballo continuaba en el aire, pero el tiempo se agotaba para ella, como también para el otro hombre, para evolucionar en alma y pensamiento, por lo que Anthony volvió a enfocar su atención en Candy: "¿Recuerdas aquella tarde en que una adivina había leído mis cartas, y se repetía una y otra vez la baraja de la muerte? Estabas preocupada por mí, y yo dije: 'No seas tonta, Candy… ya no soy un niño, no voy a asustarme porque tenga que pasarme algo malo.' ¡Y no me asusté! Ahora estoy en un mejor lugar, y soy muy feliz, y quiero que tú también lo seas. No tienes que seguir estando triste; sólo me puse alas y me fui volando a las estrellas." Aguardó un minuto, mientras ella asimilaba sus palabras como propias, y rogó porque ella comprendiera que él y el chico de la mirada apagada no eran la misma persona. Ya era hora de que Candy saliera de ese estado de desolación, y aunque no podía asegurar que ella se sobrepondría a la pérdida de inmediato, o si, por el contrario, le tomaría algunos meses más superar la tragedia, al menos debía tomar conciencia de que debía retomar sus pasos, y caminar de cara al mundo y sus dificultades, ¿y qué mejor modo de comenzar que ayudando a un nuevo amigo?

_**Si me notas perdida la mirada**_

_**Es que ahora te miro con el alma**_

El caballo no dejaba de galopar ante los ojos de Candy, y Anthony tomó la drástica determinación de alejarse, aunque aú no se trataba de una despedida final; sólo ella debía decir adiós, tal vez no esa noche, sino en otra ocasión, y para entonces ya tenía preparado el modo en que la haría sentirse libre: tomaría un puñado de rosas en sus manos, y las lanzaría muy lejos, permitiendo que el viento deshojara las delicadas flores. Para algunos, sería un modo muy cruel de alejarse, pero para Candy, sería el adiós definitivo para dar paso a un nuevo nivel, aunque no sería hoy, pues el corazón de ella seguía demasiado henchido, y cerrado ante la posibilidad de una nueva promesa de amor… una promesa que bien pudiera comenzar en sólo unos segundos. Poco a poco, agitó las alas en silencio, pues no quería que el sonido de las mismas fuera escuchado por ningún oído humano, pero sólo así conseguiría desvanecer la imagen de él y Candy en caballo, y que tanto trabajo le costaba a ella borrar de su memoria. "A partir de ahora, verás que mi mirada está perdida, porque ahora te miro con el alma…" Y dicho esto, se esfumó en la nublina, y en menos de un suspiro, se encontraba de vuelta entre las nubes; no obstante, en vez darle la espalda al Mauritania, se asomó un poco para ver qué acontecía con Candy, y a pesar de la gran distancia entre el barco y el lugar secreto de Anthony, sus oídos angelicales aún seguían afinados para escuchar el corazón de la hermosa joven, quien finalmente abandonó su inercia emocional diciendo a su mente: 'No es rubio, y es más alto que Anthony.'

Lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con desprenderse de los brillantes ojos azules de Anthony, y no podía permitirlo, pues su llanto se derramaría sobre las aguas del Atlántico, y no quería estropear este nuevo comienzo para ella, su dulce rosa blanca. 'Eres muy valiente… sabía que me escucharías', dijo, y su orgullo fue aún mayor al verla dar un paso adelante, curiosa por saber por qué el melenudo muchacho de cabello oscuro se escondía entre la niebla, como queriendo huir de algo… Y fue entonces cuando ella lo tomó por sorpresa, al descubrir algo que él mismo no había notado: '¡Está llorando!'

'¿Llorando?' Anthony no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, pero viniendo de Candy, no podía ser mentira, ni tampoco una equivocación. 'Candy es muy acertiva en las emociones ajenas.' ¿Cómo pudo haber notado que el otro lloraba, cuando la neblina apenas permitía apreciar las cosas con claridad? ¿Cómo pudo Candy haber confundido a esta alma atormentada con él, y no obstante haber observado las lágrimas rodar por esas mejillas? "Es la fuerza del amor, que hace que las personas vean hasta lo más turbio e inalcanzable", concluyó, esta vez en voz alta. "¡Candy, aún no lo sabes, pero el amor está tocando a tu puerta!"

_**Te esperaré en la última página del libro**_

_**A media tarde, urgente de cariño**_

_**Te esperaré en la altura sublime del silencio**_

_**Para hacerte el amor en una nube… en una nube… en una nube al final del arcoiris**_

Ahora podía volar tranquilo de regreso a casa, pues sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera antes que el Creador reclamara a Candy en el cielo, ya tenía un espacio guardado para ella en su sagrado aposento; allí, repasarían el libro dorado en la vida de ambos, y volarían juntos a media tarde, o al despuntar el alba… y aunque ahora le quedaba claro que la semilla del amor renacería en ella junto a otra persona, en su propio universo siempre habría una nube oculta para hacerle el amor de diversas maneras: a través de una vieja fotografía suya, o ayudándola a superar sus traumas... cualquier manifestación en ella que lo llevara a la cima de su felicidad… la nube al final del arcoiris. "Vé con tus amigos en Inglaterra, mi amor," susurró, justo a tiempo para escuchar que el misterioso viajero se volteara preguntando: "¿Hay alguien ahí?", antes que Candy desapareciera por la puerta de la cubierta. "Vé con ellos", volvió a decir Anthony en voz baja, "y vé con él." Y sonriendo como un niño pequeño, extendió sus alas, y levantó vuelo más allá del firmamento.


End file.
